


Nobody Moves

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [27]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Mental Instability, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: After theNemesisis lost in space chasing after theArk,Shockwave keeps things running in Cybertron.





	Nobody Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

_3rd orn of the 4th groon of the 61599th vorn of war, 3861st vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis; _Shockwave's private annotations:_

_Acid Storm has been by the laboratory again this on-cycle, once more insisting on the necessity of refueling and recharge despite being still early. Yet again, I did not heed his advice last orn, when he came in late, so it is logical to assume he believes I spent the off-cycle working._

_I was not. I left five kliks after he departed, exasperated by my insistence that I merely had five kliks left of work._

_I have said as much to him this on-cycle, as well as reminded him of the accuracy of my calculations, whether they regard my work or my working time._

_He just huffed, and asked if I had refueled after I rebooted._

_I answered in the affirmative, and he immediately called me on it._

_I hadn't refueled since the previous orn._

_How he manages to always know of my refueling habits despite never being present when I ingest my shares still eludes me._

_It must be something about Seeker frame types._

* * *

_15th orn of the 7th groon of the 61599th vorn of war, 3861st vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis; _Shockwave's private annotations:_

_The Sentinel Drones are acting up again._

_Razorclaw has been pacing in my laboratory while snarling about all of their defects and how badly they reacted in the defense of Darkmount during the last Autobot attack for joors, acting more like his pneuma-lion variant than the mech he looked like._

_Nevertheless, I did not allow myself to be distracted, but I took notes of all protests and glitches he made mention of, and started working on them as soon as he left to check on the other Predacons._

_Acid Storm came by later, as usual, to remind me once more of the lateness of the on-cycle and the need to refuel and recharge. I predicted half a joor more of work, and, as is his custom, he didn't bother waiting to confirm the veracity of my words._

_Tomorrow, I will have to remind him of how accurate my calculations are, for, half a joor after his leave, I finished with the upgrades to the Sentinel Drones. They will download and install in the first batch during the off-cycle, and, by the time I reboot, I will be able to proceed with the second platoon._

_I predict six orns for the upgrades. Acid Storm and Razorclaw are sure to be unsatisfied by the long procedure, but there is nothing to be done about it._

_There are, after all, a lot of Drones in Darkmount._

* * *

_35th orn of the 9th groon of the 61599th vorn of war, 3861st vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis; _Shockwave's private annotations:_

_Sixshot returned at the beginning of the on-cycle from his expedition of the asteroid belt Cybertron is passing by with news of the lack of profitable resources on it._

_Unsavory, yet not unexpected. This sector, as recorded by the Energon Seekers of the Golden Age, was notorious for its uselessness._

_Still, the outing seems to have done Sixshot good. The Autobots retreat even further and hide longer with each passing orn, and there are less targets for his battle protocols to deal with._

_I find it highly disconcerting how he managed to make his way through the cover of acidic condensation of the upper atmosphere and even the shroud of space debris and lost weaponry enveloping Cybertron, but, in the end, it is not a surprise._

_If anyone was able to do such, it would be Sixshot._

_Sunstorm stopped by later to discuss the coming acid storm, which, once more, seems to carry the force of a hurricane. I gave the usual instructions as to ensure Darkmount's structural integrity, and he left grumbling about having to deal with the Sentinel Drones as they are directed through the procedures._

_I made a note of that, and started working on a simpler command-recognition protocol for the Drones._

_Acid Storm came at about two joors from the conclusion of my task, once more reminding me to refuel and recharge, and berating me for having avoided the ingest of Energon all the on-cycle._

_I told him I had been otherwise occupied and had no need for the energy either way. I also informed him of my pre-calculated finishing time when he yet again prompted me to cease in my work, and, as usual, he left with a huff and didn't return._

_He will be by next on-cycle._

* * *

_1st orn of the 1st groon of the 61600th vorn of war, 3862nd vorn since loss of contact with the_ Nemesis; _Shockwave's private annotations:_

_Acid Storm, Razorclaw, Sixshot and Sunstorm were waiting for me in my laboratory when I arrived after reboot._

_Acid Storm complained about my lack of refueling. Razorclaw pointed out some of the Sentinel Drones' new glitches. Sixshot bemoaned the lack of enemies to destroy. Sunstorm whined about the approaching storm._

_It was obvious they demanded a meeting, even if they never said the word, as they do at the beginning of every vorn. So, I decided to forego any work this on-cycle to indulge them and clear everything from the past vorn, as well as lay the basic foundations of more plans for the new._

_As thus, I am writing this entry now, since I do not know when the meeting will end or what my disposition will be by then._

_I will refuel now, too, so at least Acid Storm will have no more cause to raise that point. I suspect, however, that this will make him no less inclined to engage in his usual reminders. It is, after all, part of his coding._

* * *

Shockwave revises the entry, making sure it is adequate, before powering the pad down and leaving his quarters. 

He crosses a couple patrols of Sentinel Drones in his way to the mess hall and the Energon dispenser there, and finds the room empty. 

So, he calmly fills a cube, and moves to the large secondary laboratory over the training level. It is unused due to its very location, since the distractions from below, regardless of Darkmount's excellent construction, are still too noticeable for any experiment to be conducted calmly. 

As thus, the level is practically empty, merely a console at one end and the walls filled with machines in standby, to preserve energy until they are needed again. 

It is, consequently, the largest room of the tower, and where the Decepticons hold these beginning-of-the-vorn meetings, ever since the sixth vorn after Megatron's departure and the loss of contact with the Nemesis. 

There is silence when the Guardian of Cybertron enters, as was to be expected, and no one blocks his way as he moves to the intended mechs and takes a seat in the chair that has been reserved for him. 

After a sip of his Energon, and since he is the last to arrive, Shockwave looks up and begins with his report of the past vorn about the scientific advancements and Autobot movements and changes to the Drones and the strategies, as is his habit. 

Immobile in the stasis pods they were forced into due to the lack of resources to sustain them, Acid Storm, Razorclaw, Sixshot, and Sunstorm, along the rest of Decepticon forces, stay in their oblivious dream-less recharge while the only functional mech's words fall in offline audials.

As they have always been since the sixth orn after Megatron's departure.


End file.
